Clementine (Strong Forces Timeline)
Clementine is an alternate version of Clementine who serves as one of the 4 main protagonists of Advanced Education the Movie: Strong Forces. Looks Clementine is a slender teenage girl with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair, which can be seen in pigtails. She also wears a dark blue and white cap with a "D" on it, which was given to her by her father before the apocalypse. In the film, she wears a blue winter jacket with red, orange, yellow, white, and green stripes on the chest area, as well as a circular yellow badge on the left side of her chest. The sleeves are also torn off, and the overall jacket was a gift from Bonnie, a woman who worked for Carver. Underneath the jacket, she wears a gray long-sleeved shirt with dark indigo trim. She also sports pale-blue jeans, white socks, and black combat boots. At ages 8-9, she initially wore a white sleeveless dress with gray leggings and black shoes. She later switches to a white short-sleeved dress with a long-sleeved, yellow and brown striped shirt underneath it, as well as dark brown leggings and purple shoes. When Omid died, she wore a blue hoodie with this outfit. During her time with the Cabin Group at age 11, she wore a magenta t-shirt with white trim, a long-sleeved lavender and white striped undershirt, blue jeans, and purple converse sneakers. When being held prisoner at Howe's Hardware, she wore her blue jacket(which had the sleeves attached) with this outfit. Description When Clementine was 8-9 years old, she lived with her parents in an Atlanta suburb. While her parents were away in Savannah, her babysitter was killed. She was then forced to join a group of survivors in an effort to find safety in midst of a zombie apocalypse. Through the story, Clementine develops a strong bond with Lee Everett, a former convict who becomes her new guardian. Clementine would often act as a moral compass for Lee in addition to an influence on the his decisions, to which the Lee would have to reflect upon. Lee taught her how to defend herself, and protected her for as long as he could, until he got bit by a walker and had her leave him to turn. 2 Years after the loss of Lee, Clementine ended up joining a new group of survivors. She develops bonds with Kenny and Jane, and becomes the guardian of Alvin Jr. (also known as AJ), after his parents die. After escaping from Carver’s camp, she ended up traveling with just Kenny and Jane. Once finding out about AJ’s supposed death, Kenny becomes furious and murders Jane. Despite this, Clementine decides to stay with Kenny for the next couple years. A couple years later, Clementine accidentally crashes a car while being taught how to drive by Kenny who is subsequently paralyzed from the waist down. He is about to sacrifice himself to a horde of walkers when Rick arrives and injects him with an anti-paralysis serum, saving Kenny from a gruesome fate. The group then finds themselves joining The New Frontier, only to be kicked out for stealing supplies. They then force her to leave AJ behind, putting her in a state of depression. Shortly After, The New Frontier joins forces with the Galactic Federation, and begins carelessly arresting those they care about. Clementine then forms a group, and together, they put a stop to the newly-formed “Galactic Frontier”.